


scale of the problem [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternite universe, deliberatly bad art, sadness :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how can they ever be together???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kef/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
